The Things We Need to Hear
by WatsonWriter
Summary: Fluffy one-shot/possible series. Brennan and Booth have a moment. R&R!


_Disclaimer: Not my characters. _

_Summary: Booth and Brennan share a fluffy little moment. I figure I can write Brennan like this she's pregnant and a hormonal Brennan is actually surprisingly fun to write for. _

~Things We Need to Hear ~

Brennan's key clicked in the lock as Booth hastily threw the last of the cartons out. As she entered the threshold of the apartment, Booth turned the corner of the kitchen and smiled goofily at her. Hanging her bag on the hook by the side of the door, she noticed him watching her and made a tired sigh.

"Yes Booth?" She asked, mildly agitated, her hands gently rubbing circles simultaneously on her neck

and lower back. He didn't answer her as she slid her boots off with her toes, and kicked them carelessly

under the side table. She padded into the living room, her socked feet making a soft thud as

she walked.

"Rough day?" Booth began, easing himself onto the seat next to her on the couch. He took her feet

onto his lap and rubbed them. Letting out a low moan, Brennan closed her eyes and rested her head on

her bent arm. "This baby is going to be a bigger issue than I'd originally thought." She said sadly,

rubbing her stomach, lifting her head to watch her hand, but avoiding Booth's eyes.

"What makes you say that Bones?" Booth almost sighed.

"I'm nearly six months pregnant and I can't reach the examination table anymore Booth. I cannot,

objectively, accomplish my job. I have to stand sideways to examine the remains, which stresses my

lower back to no end. Not to mention Cam's restrictions on my exposure to the remains pre-defleshing."

"But Bones, you're you know…" he wiggled his eyebrows charmingly "you're the bone lady. I'm sure not

seeing the nasty bodies for another few months isn't going to ruin your career. Besides, when little

Bones' gets here, I'm sure you'll be back out in the gross and gory in no time."

She closed her eyes again, pinching the bridge between them. "That's what I needed to hear." She

whispered, tears suddenly filling her eyes when she looked at Booth. "You always say the thing I need to

hear."

Booth smiled and opened his arms so she could turn herself to lie in his lap. Brushing her hand over his

knee, she let it rest gently on his thigh, acting as a pillow for head. "I'm just so tired Seeley. All the time. I

can barely keep…" she yawned closing her eyes, "my eyes open now. And I haven't seen you all day. I

thought you'd come by for lunch but…" yawned again, "but you didn't and I didn't want to bother you."

She sounded hurt, her eyebrows coming together slightly. Booth smiled to himself and lent down,

kissing the spot her eyebrows knit.

"You could never bother me. Besides, I left early Bones. I needed to get some things done around here."

He told her, nudging her shoulder to bring her eyes open.

Taking her hand, he helped her up from the couch, and once she was standing, covered her eyes with his

hands.

"Booth what is all this?" Brennan said curiously, her attention sparked. "I did some touch ups." Booth

said shyly, guiding her to the bedroom door. Brennan's extended hands gently pushed the door open

and Booth led her to stand at the foot of the bed. "Look Bones. Open those beautiful eyes."

Before her, was a single white lace basinet, extended so as to swing gently when set. Brennan reached a

tentative hand to the lace, fingering the soft swirls and twists in the pattern before reaching in and

withdrawing a silvery blue baby's blanket. "Booth," she whispered, her fingers tracing the embroidered

initials on the far right corner. "Where did you find this?"

"I had it made. Well, Angela gave us the blanket as a, I think she called it a 'finally' present and sent me

to a place where they'd put anything I want on it." He puffed his chest out slightly, sticking the tops of

his fingers in his jean pockets. "I know we don't want to know the sex till the delivery so…" "So you put

B&B." Brennan finished for him, turning only slightly and pressing her lips lightly to his. "It's very nice

Booth. I'm impressed." She returned the blanket and Booth took her by the hand, leading her away from

the bedroom.

"I did something else today too," he said mysteriously, bringing her through the living room and into the

small kitchen. Arranged on the high table beside the windows, was a small place setting. Two

candlesticks and a little vase filled with fresh flowers greeted Bones as she sat, and Booth kissed her

forehead before presenting her with a platter of rich looking vegetable stir fry and joining her.

"You did all this? For me?" she asked, more than shocked. She knew Booth was an amazing man, but no

one had ever surprised her in such a way before.

"I thought you deserved it." Smiling over his wine glass, she laughed and looked him directly in the eyes

before declaring "I love you Booth."

"Bones, you always say the thing I need to hear."

_~ Thank you for reading and reviewing, I really do appreciate everything you guys send out to me!~_


End file.
